Dreams Never Come True
by Fujoshi Laivine
Summary: Two years later and Axel lives across the hall from his friends Demyx and Zexion. What will happen when he meets an old friend? Even more, when he falls in love with him. Minor drug use, mild language, Shonenai, AkuRoku, Dexion AU
1. Drugs

Hey guys, I know. I shouldn't be starting a new story again but I wrote this a while ago when I was bored at my dad's house and I really wanted to post it cuz I like it lots. It's kind of a long chappie. The other's proly won't be this long. Sadly enough, it's only three pages. XD I'm too lazy to write more. I honestly don't even know why this one's so long. Proly cuz I wasn't planning on posting it before now. XD

"No jokes man. Are you really..." "Yes." "But you're my mentor! You can't start something like that while you're my mentor!" "I was using them before I even met you. Don't be so naive! Idiot..." I walked away. He followed. "Let me try some!" I look over my shoulder to look at him in bewilderment. "I thought it was a very bad thing to do?" He looked at me with puppy dog eyes. "Please? Just a little bit? Just a teeny weeny little bit? Please" He tried. Oh, how he tried. So I gave in. "Fine, give me your arm." He held out his arm gleefully and smiled so childishly. So very childishly. I held the needle to his arm as he shook. "You're shaking." I pointed out. He shook his head. "I'm just cold is all." He still tried. He was so young and innocent. I couldn't...No, I wouldn't. I took the needle from his arm. "Hey! Why'd you stop? He looked angry, but in a childish way. I knew he wouldn't listen to me so I decided to trick him. "This is my last needle. I'll get you something a little more comfortable to take. Just wait here. I'll be back in an hour." I said as I left his house. Yes, his house, his mother's house. I almost got his mother's baby high in her own house when she was home, in the room right beneath his.

I left the house and walked up to the 7-11 and bought a pack of rocket candies. When I brought them up to the cashier, I got a weird look from the woman. Probably because she could tell I'm an addict and here I am, buying candy. When I finally got away from her psycho glare, I went behind the store to crush the candy into a powder and poured it into the baggie I got that's for the 5cent candies there. Yea, that's right, I stole a baggie. But anyway. I tied the baggie shut and started walking back to his place. I was right. It took almost an hour.

When I walked in his mom was just passing by me to go up the stairs. "Oh, Axel, I thought you were here earlier." "I was, I just left about an hour ago to grab some munchies for us." I reply. "Oh, alright. Well, you know where to find him right?" I nod. She walks up the stairs and I follow her up. She walks straight to get to the kitchen while I turn left and walk to the end of the hall to get to Roxas's room. I knock as I open it and see him sitting at the computer, probably looking at porn because he quickly minimizes the window and looks over, looking a bit flushed. When he sees me and not his mother, he relaxed. But just a little.

I hold out the baggie and he looks, amazed. "Do I get all that?" He asked, wide eyed. I snort. "No way, man! You get a couple crumbs. This stuff's expensive!" I pretend. In reality, I only paid 25 cents for the candies but hopefully he won't notice. "Hold out your hand." I say as I open the baggie. He holds out his hand, palm up. "No, the other way, your palm needs to be down." He complies. I then pour a little bit onto the back of his hand. Then he sticks out his tongue and moves his hand closer. I grab his wrist. "Your nose."

He looks confused. "What about my nose?" I sigh. "It goes up your nose. Here, I'll show you." I pour a little bit onto the back of my hand and snort it. "Oh, okay." He attempts to snort the candy but just ends up choking on it. I sigh again, then I put my finger on one side of his nose, holding that nostril shut. "Now try. And do it harder." He does. And it finally works. He looks so proud that he has now snorted his first 'drug' and smiles widely at me. "Now, don't bug me or more." That makes his smile fade. "What? You shouldn't even be doing that anyways. Besides, I'm trying to quit." Right after I say that, his mother bursts in. "Quit what?!" She shrieks as she grabs my wrist and basically throws me out of her little baby's room.

I look up at her, shocked that she had so much power. After all, she is still a woman. Roxas peeks over his mother's shoulder. "Go back into your room, Roxas honey. I'll take care of this." Roxas does as told, he fears his mother's wrath just as much as I do. She grabs the front of my shirt after she hears the door close behind her. "Tell me, Axel, what are you trying to quit? Are you an addict?" Bingo! She hit the nail right on the head. But I wasn't about to admit to it. She would call my parents and I would get the beating of my life and I really wasn't all that interested in having any broken bones anytime soon.

So I decided to lie. I was good at that. "Caffeine. I need to stop drinking caffeine. It keeps me from sleeping at night." Crap! I don't think she's falling for it. Well, I'm boned. She hit my head against the floor. Then she stood up and walked downstairs. She was calling my parents, I just knew it. Roxas opened his door a crack and poked his head out. "You okay?" He whispered. "What do you think? Well, I guess I'm never gonna see you again so...bye." Roxas's mother called for me from downstairs so I got up and walked down. When I got there, she handed me the phone. Yepp, I was going to die today.

I took the phone and answered. "Hello?" "What the hell were you thinking?!" It was my dad. "Drugs?! You idiot! Haven't we told you the precautions? Haven't we told you the horrible stories that involve drugs? Haven't we-" I cut him off here. "I know already! Can we talk when I get home?" I asked, frustrated. "Home? You don't have a home anymore. I'll leave all of your shit in the front yard...Axel." That really hit deep. He never called me Axel. He always had some kind of weird name or nickname for me. "...Dad I-" This time he cut me off. "I'm not 'dad' anymore. To you, I'm Mr. Smith." My eyes welled with tears now.

I lowered the phone from my ear and lowered my head so that hair was in my face. I put the phone down on the coffee table as I walked past. I walked out of the house, staring forward and not going anywhere in particular. Then the waterworks came. I ran to the nearest alleyway I could find and sat down, curled up, and cried. It was ten at night when I finished. I stood and walked to Mr. and Mrs. Smith's house and noted that my stuff wasn't outside like he had said it would be. I decided that either somebody had taken it or 'Mr. Smith' hadn't put it out yet. I was hoping it was the section option, but at the same time, fearing that it was.

I walked up to the door and knocked. My stomach was knotted a million times over and I thought I could hurl right there. Mom answered the door. She barely even got a glimpse of me before I turned around and hurled. My mom held my shoulders once I was finished and pulled me inside. "Y-you're not going to take me to dad, are you?" I asked, a bit afraid of what she might say. "No, he left an hour ago. But he'll be home in a few hours. Here, come lay down. You look awful." She guided me to the couch and made me sit as she pulled off my shoes. She moved my feet so they were on the couch and I was lying down.

She then ran to the kitchen upstairs and got three warm cloths. She came back down and put one on my forehead, one on the back of my neck, and one around my wrist. "Just rest. Why did you throw up?" She looks worried. "I-I was just a bit nervous that d-...Mr. Smith would be here to beat me to a pulp..." I turned my body so my back was facing her. She seemed shocked that I had called him Mr. Smith. "Here, I'll just grab what I need and leave." I stood up and walked into the basement. I found that my room had been torn apart. Dad probably did it right after he got off the phone with me.

I rummaged around until I found a backpack and stuffed it with clothing and the things I knew I would need. I grabbed my wallet on the way out, opening it to see if I could afford a hotel room. I stopped in front of my mom. "Could I borrow fifty bucks? For a hotel?" She ran upstairs and came back down carrying her purse. She pulled out two $100 bills. Then she pulled out a credit card. "I'll pay it off every month. Please try to keep your spending with it low. Otherwise your father will suspect something." She handed them to me. I tried to push them away. "I can't take this much. I just need a fifty. No more." "You need money for food, and a place to stay. You'll probably need it for more than one night as well. So please, just take it. I want to know I helped my son in his time of need." Now I would feel bad if I didn't accept the money.

She shoved them in my hand and let go. I hugged her and gave her a kiss on the cheek. Then I heard the car pull up in the driveway. "Shit!" I heard my mom swear silently. "Go, go out through the back door." She pushed me in the direction of the stairs. "Thank you" I said as I ran up. I just got to the kitchen when I heard the front door open. I got to the sliding glass door and tried to open it. Crap! Why did it have to be this door I didn't know how to unlock? Why couldn't it be a different one? I had just gotten the door unlocked when my dad came up the stairs and saw me. Shit, now I had to take the beating. Otherwise he would take it out on mom and say it was her fault. I stopped trying to open the door and dropped my bag.

He walked quickly toward me as I tried to think of anything that might break that I should put on the counter while I took my beating. My cell. I had just put it on the counter when I was punched at the side of my face. I fell to the ground loudly, not letting a sound escape my lips. Then he walked over to me and kicked me in the stomach several times while swearing at me. He continues kicking me in the stomach until I puked and blood came out as well. Then he looked a bit worried. I coughed a bit more before pushing myself up and sitting upright, wiping my mouth with the back of my hand. Then he looked at me sternly and said two words. Two words that I never thought could hurt so bad. "Get out."

I stood and picked up my bag. I grabbed my phone and opened the door, walking out without saying a word. Little did he know, there were tears ever since I first seen him today. Not because I knew I would be beaten to a pulp, but because I knew I would never get to do those father and son things with him. I loved those. I also loved how close we were. I could tell him almost everything. I could talk about anything with him without being uncomfortable. He was the one who gave me 'the talk'. But the memories made more tears come. I walked down the street, thinking about what had just happened and regretting.

Then I walked into someone. I never even noticed he was there before. When I looked up at him, the first thing I noticed was his eyes. They were red. Glowing. The glowing was unnatural. He reached forward, touching my hair, running his hand down my cheek, under my eye, brushing away the tears. Then I realized what he was doing and took a step back. He took a step closer, getting closer than I could back away. He was probably a foot and a half taller than me. When he kept stepping toward me, I yelled, "Get away from me!" and he stopped. I stopped.

We looked at each other for a minute or two. His eyes seemed to be the only things on his face. The rest of his face was shadowed with his hat. His body was clad in a black robe. I looked him over a bit more and he took another step toward me. I turned and ran, and eventually ran into the one person I never expected to be there. The small boy who was only a year younger than me, with blonde hair and deep blue eyes. I looked away from him and ran as fast as I could before he could follow me or even realize who I am. I never wanted to see him again. Not as long as I was guilty for almost destroying his innocence.

I hid in an alley for the night, not sleeping a wink. I moved in with a boy named Zexion, who was older than me by two years. There was another boy who lived in the same run down apartment building as Zexion. He was the same age as me and lived across the hall from him. I think him and Zexion were friends. The boy carried a strange looking instrument, which he called a 'sitar', almost everywhere he went. I think he said his name was Demyx.


	2. I Finally Found You

"Demyx, hurry up! You're gonna make me late!" Axel shouted behind him as they ran to the train.

Demyx tried to run faster but only succeeds in tripping.

Axel stopped and sighed angrily. He ran to his friend's side and helped him up. They continued running to the station but they got there when the train was just leaving.

Axel sat on a bench to catch his breath and when Demyx tried to sit next to him, he put his feet up on the bench to prevent him. Demyx glared at Axel. "Hey! I'm trying to sit here!" He said, rather loudly.

"I know that! That's why I put my feet there!" Axel retorted angrily. Demyx's glare became venemous.

Axel closed his eyes. "You made me late for my interview" He states plainly.

"It's not my fault you woke up late and then had to spend a half hour arguing with your alarm clock!" Yelled Demyx, who put emphasis on the words 'half hour'.

Axel glared at Demyx. "I was having a good dream!"

"It's not my fault though! It's your fault that we missed the last train!" Demyx threw his hands in the air for emphasis.

Swinging his legs back onto the ground, Axel stood up and stalked away.

"Where are you going?" Demyx called as he sprinted to catch up with Axel.

"I'm walking"

"What? But that'll take you an hour!" Demyx complained from behind the taller red head.

Axel swung his arm back and almost hit Demyx in the face with his forearm, stopping right in front of it. "Shove it!" He spat. "I'm not in the mood for your crap"

Demyx sighed and walked behind Axel quietly. _I hope he doesn't hurt me…That's a scary thought._ Demyx shivered.

They finally got there and Axel was reject on the spot. As Axel left the resteraunt, there were small fires catching on the tablecloths.

"Uh…Axel? I think maybe you should calm down a bit…Axel?" Demyx reached forward his hand to touch Axel's shoulder but soon found that the glove he was wearing had caught fire as well and quickly blew it out.

Axel didn't even notice the tiny fires that would erupt out of nowhere around him. He also didn't notice the Sitar player running around him, putting the fires out in one way or another.

After a little less than a half hour of this, Axel walked into a pole and stopped. He looked around, wondering why Demyx hadn't stopped him.

Then he saw Demyx running around and putting out small fires. _Shit!_ Axel ran back to where Demyx was and stomped on a few of the fires.

After all of the fires were put out Demyx looked up at Axel, expecting to get pummeled.

Axel looked down at Demyx, feeling kind of guilty now. He scratched the back of his head an looked away. "Sorry"

Demyx's eyes widened, then he smiled. "It's okay. But you owe me new gloves!" He pointed at Axel like a mother. "You burned a hole through mine"

Axel grins. "And you're helping me find a new job"

Demyx had gone ahead to the apartment because he had to work and Axel didn't want to go back yet. Instead, he wandered around the city and looked for another job.

He had just walked past an alley when a boy ran out of the alley and bumped into Axel. The boy fell on his ass.

The police ran behind the boy, holding their guns to the boy. Axel stepped in front.

"Move! We are taking him into custody!" One of the police officers yelled. Axel glared at the two men in front of him. Flames appeared in his hands and the police men shot at him. Most of the bullets missed. But one had embedded itself into his shoulder.

The fire in Axel's hand grew bigger and tried to shoot itself at the police. The police ran away.

Axel crouched next to the boy, wincing as he moved his arm. "You alright, kid?"

The boy looked up at Axel, his large blue eyes looked like a child's. He then pouted and stood up. "I could've taken them, you know" he turned around and crossed his arms.

Axel smiled a bit, thinking that the kid was kind of cute. Wait a minute! Cute? Had he just called this kid cute? Axel tried to stand quickly but only succeeded in hurting his shoulder more. He cringed and the boy looked atr his shoulder and quickly ran to him.

"Don't worry 'bout it. I'm fine" Axel stood slowly. "So, you got a name?"

The boy looked at Axel and studied his face. Then after a while, he replied, "Roxas".

Axel's eyes widened as he studied the boy's face. _This couldn't be my Roxas, could it?_

Roxas poked Axel's shoulder. "Hey, you alright? Hey, fire head!" Axel snapped back to reality and looked at Roxas.

"Oh, sorry. I was kinda zoning out there" He rubbed the back of his head as he laughed nervously.

"So, what's your name? I gave you mine so now you have to give me yours" Roxas poked Axel's nose as he spoke.

"Uh…A-Axel" The 'fire head' stopped rubbing his head and looked away nervously_. Why am I like this? I knew him for a couple years before I left.I shouldn't be nervous. _

Roxas studied Axel's face hard, getting only a few inches from Axel's face. Axel's cheeks tinged ever so slightly pink.

"Weird. I used to know someone with that name. He looked kinda like you too.

Axel flung his arms out and tightly wrapped them around Roxas's slightly smaller body.

"Ah! What are you doing? Get off me!" Roxas squirmed to get free of his captor's arms. Axel let go, but when Roxas saw his eyes, he could swear he saw pain in them. _His shoulder!_

Roxas pulled the zipper on Axel's black hoodie to reveal ablack wife beater underneath. Roxas pulled the jacket off Axel's arms and examined the wound.

"Huh? What're you-" Just then he was cut off by a sharp pain in his right shoulder and his hand automatically went to the wound.

Roxas just slapped it away. "You need to go to the hospital...Wait, they'll be looking for me. I'll bring you to my place. You can crash there until it at least stops bleeding" Roxas tool hold of Axel's left wrist and quickly dragged him along.

Axel quickly pulled away from Roxas's grip, grabbed his hoodie, and put his wrist back into Roxas's hand. Roxas smirked slightly and took hold and pulled him again.

* * *

Yatta! Roxas is back into the story!! Love me? Hate me? Lemmie know! Sorry It took me so long to put this chappie up. It was finished a week ago but the site wouldn't let me post it because it was being mean to me. XD 


	3. VIII

Hey guys, hope you all likey so far. I know this story isn't a very great hit but I just want to be able to get my work out in the open. Even if I don't know that people are enjoying my work I can still hope they're reading and being too lazy to review. Right? Anyways, if you likey pleaze review. It makes me feel loved. And if you don't…I shall hunt you down and color you with a green crayon . Oh, and by the way, I forgot to mention that Axel has the roman numeral VIII tattood on his shoulder blade, but it has nothing to do with the orgy

* * *

They arrived at a nice house. Not in the best condition, but nice nonetheless. Or at least, nicer than the apartment Axel lived in.

Roxas led Axel through the front door and straight to the washroom. No tour or anything. Which, when Axel thought about it, he could understand considering he bleeding profusely.

Axel suddenly had the urge to poke his wound right before Roxas pressed a cold cloth on it.

Axel yelled out in pain. Roxas shushed him. "It'll be alright. The pain will be gone soon but you need to let me clean it or it might get infected" Axel nodded and Roxas cleaned the wound.

Roxas finished cleaning the wound in ten minutes. It would've taken less time but Axel wouldn't stop squirming.

He than put gauze on the wound and wrapped it tightly. He took a step back with his hands on his hips to admire his handiwork.

"There, now you need rest" Roxas pulled lightly on Axel's wrist. When he noticed the look of disappointment on Axel's face he sighed. "You look pale so I think you should get some rest"

Axel sighed and stood slowly, reluctantly following Roxas to his room.

"What if I don't want to rest?" Axel half asked, half wined.

Roxas looked at him; his worried blue eyes fixed on him. "Please, just rest. When you get up there'll be food in the kitchen waiting for you. Just come down when you're ready"

Axel allowed his shoulders to sag a bit, but nodded and sat in the bed.

Roxas smiled as Axel lay down. "I'll also get you some clean clothes, yours stink" He chuckled.

Axel grinned a bit. _Okay, so he's a little different than he was before, but I can definitely see his old self still._ Axel grinned more at the thought.

Roxas left the room, flicking off the light switch and closing the door behind him. He walked down the stairs and into the kitchen, pushing up his sleeves as he went.

But just as he was about to clean the kitchen, he heard the door open. He walked toward the front door, wondering who it was. His dad was sposed to get home at about eleven at night and him mom was away for the week, on a road trip with her sisters. That only left… "Nami?"

Roxas stopped in the doorway, facing his cousin. She looked up and smiled childishly. "Hey Rox"

Roxas tilted his head a bit. "I thought you were going to your friend's for tonight?" It was sort of a question but mostly a statement.

Namine nods. "Yea, I was sposed to but some things happened. She just found out today that her brother was sent to jail for shooting at an old couple on the street. So her mom thought it best that I just come home tonight" She explained quickly. "Now, if you don't mind, I'm gonna go crash on your bed cuz I don't feel like pulling out the futon"

Namine started her way up the stairs but Roxas grabbed her wrist, keeping her from going any further. "My bed's being occupied. Why don't you lay on the couch? Or I can pull out the mattress for you. We're gonna have to pull it out later anyways" Namine smiled.

"No, I'll stay awake. We haven't had much chance to talk lately. Let's catch up"

Roxas nodded and went to the kitchen, Namine at his heels.

Axel woke slowly, not daring to open his eyes quickly. He opened them, then looked at the clock on the bedside table. Nine o'clock. He sat up and rubbed his head. He would definitely need to get something for his headache later.

He stood and slowly made his way to the kitchen. When he got close, he was assaulted by the smell of pancake and syrup.

When he got there, he saw Roxas standing in the kitchen, just finishing off the last of the pancake batter.

Roxas looked over his shoulder at Axel and smiled. "Dig in" Axel didn't have to be told twice.

He sat and was soon shoveling the delicious pancakey goodness into his mouth.

He heard Roxas laugh but took no notice of it. "You food deprived or something?" He asked as he sat at the table. Axel just grinned sheepishly, mouth still full of pancake.

After Axel had finished, Roxas rested his chin on his hand. "But seriously, Were you food deprived?" Axel looked over at Roxas, then at the table.

"I haven't really eaten a decent meal in a week" He said heavily. Roxas was worried again.

"Why not? Don't your parents feed you?" Axel chanced a slight glance at Roxas before breaking into a toothy grin. "I don't live with them. You should stop by my place sometime. It's really neat. Kinda trashy but it's cool. Plus there's a couple'a guys who live across the hall from me. They're super cool and everything" Then he stopped, assuming Roxas wouldn't be interested.

Roxas smiled. "Sure, but later"

They sat in silence for a few moments. Then Roxas broke the ice. "Hey Axel"

Axel looked up, having been distracted from his previous train of thought. "Yeah?"

Roxas shifted nervously. "Um…when I bandaged your shoulder, I saw a roman numeral tattood on your back. Is-is there and particulare reason you chose that number?" This is when he looked up at Axel, hoping not to be scorned for meddling. But Axel just laughed.

"It's the number eight. And I got that number done because it was my grampa's number. That's how many people he took down when he was rescuing my gramma from the nazis"

Roxas' jaw dropped. Nazis? This guy seemed to have some family history. Sounded like fun to him.

Axel laughed at his slack jaw. Roxas shook his head, bringing himself back to the real world. But he was soon brought back to the dream world when he felt Axel's hands on his cheeks and lips pressed against his own. He had only met this guy yesterday, but he felt like he had known him forever. It just felt so right to him, so he pressed back.

* * *

Yay! Cliffie. Well…sorta. Anyways…I suck at the kissing stuff and everything like that, that is why I don't write smut XD Anyways, Review!! Pleaze!! I want to feel loved!!! Also, you will review if you value the green crayon's life.


	4. Double Date

Hey guys!!! To the few of you who even are reading...THANK YOU!!! Anywhoo, here's the next chappie.

* * *

It was a week after their kiss. Axel decided he was going to stay at Roxas's house until he healed. His excuse was that his place was so dirty that it would give him an infection. Roxas had just laughed at that.

But ever since they shared their first kiss, Axel had been acting a bit weird. To Roxas, it felt like he was being avoided. He thought at first maybe Axel had just felt awkward about kissing a boy, but if that were the case, he would've been over it by now.

And when they did talk, it was only small talk. Asking how each other's days were, commenting on the food, or what was on TV. Roxas was getting sick of it. Even his family seemed to sense the awkwardness.

Speaking of family, his father had returned home yesterday (as in the day before the present), which made Roxas glad. But even he wasn't very talkative. Which Roxas could understand, his father had just spent nearly twelve hours on a plane, so he just wanted to get home and sleep off the jetlag.

Nami had come back the next day and Roxas introduced her to Axel. She seemed to be rather fond of him.

Finally, Roxas had had enough of this. He stood tall (as tall as he could, considering he was about three inches shorter) and asked him straight out why he was avoiding him. The shocked look on Axel's face was priceless.

During the next few seconds, the shock dissolved to sadness, and next Roxas knew, Axel was holding him, hugging him tightly.

"I…I felt bad. I'm sorry, I never meant to run away from you" Roxas was surprised that such words had come from one like Axel, but then again here he was, hearing Axel say these words.

But he wasn't just saying them, Rox could tell that he was feeling them as well. He was feeling guilty. He could tell from the deep emotion in his voice.

So Roxas held him back, hoping it would make him feel better.

Roxas collapsed on the bed. Today had definitely been an eventful day. Axel had gone back to his apartment today and Roxas had helped him move a few of his things.

He had also met Demyx, who was Axel's friend. Correction, his best friend. Demyx knew things about Axel that no one else in the world knew about. Roxas could tell from the way Demyx looked at him whenever Axel talked about his past. Almost sympathetic.

And to make the day even more tiring, he had gotten in a fight with his dad about something stupid. Roxas couldn't even remember what.

That's when his cell phone rang. Roxas reached for it, blindly groping around on his nightstand. He looked up and saw that it was on his dresser. He stood and grabbed the phone, answering grudgingly. "Hello?"

"Hey Rox" It was Axel. Roxas was suddenly glad he answered it.

"Hey, wassup?" Roxas plopped back down on his bed, but this time feeling strangely perked up.

"Not much, me and Demyx were just planning on goin' out. Wondering if you wanna come"

Roxas felt his stomach flutter. Okay, it wasn't much of a date since his friend was going but Roxas could pretend. Sound kool. "Uh…sure. Where're you goin'?" Yea, _real_ smooth roxas.

"A nightclub near my apartment. He's bringing a friend of his too"

Gasp. A double date! And at a nightclub! "What time?" Roxas felt his stomach leap into his chest as he spoke.

"About seven, I'll pick you up if need be" God! Axel sounded so calm over the phone. It was driving Roxas insane because he was sure his voice sounded nowhere near that calm.

Roxas nodded, but then realized Axel couldn't see him. "Uh, okay. I just need to talk to my mom. I'll call you back" He flipped his phone shut and walked into the living room. "Mom, I'm going out tonight. I'll pro'ly won't come home 'til tomorrow"

"Where are you going?" She looked up from her knitting. That's right, his mom knitted.

"I'm going out with Axel, we're gonna hang out at his friend's place" Partially true, since he was friends with the guy who owned the nightclub. "Then I'll pro'ly stay the night at his place so I don't disturb you guys"

Mom nodded. "Okay, but make sure you bring your cell and keys. Oh, and a toothbrush!"

I smiled and nodded. Once he was back in my room he let out a sigh of relief. Thank god she hadn't questioned any further.

* * *

Forgive me for the shortish chappie but this seemed like an awesome place to end it so the next chappie's gonna be the date!! w00t!! Reviewz please!!!!! They make me feel happy 


	5. Getting Ready

YAY!! Chappie 5 w00tNeSs!!

* * *

It was 6:30 when Axel arrived in front of Roxas's house and knocked on the door. Roxas's mom answered. 

"Oh, hello Axel. Roxxy is right upstairs in his room" With a nod Axel started up the stairs and walked straight into Roxas's room. Roxas, however, had no shirt on. But seeing as how Roxas apparently didn't notice him-his music was so loud-Axel couldn't pass this chance up.

Roxas all but shrieked when he felt a pair of hands poke him in the sides. His hands instantly went to the intruders to pry them away. Boney hands with long fingers. "Axel?"

Axel chuckled and wrapped his arms around Roxas's shoulders.

Roxas pulled his earphones out and tried to look over his shoulder. "You're early" he stated. He felt Axel nodding his head in the crook of his shoulder.

Axel let go and pulled open Roxas's closet door. He sifted through the shirts that were hanging there and pulled out a black shirt with a few chains and buckles hanging off random places. "Totally awesome! You should wear this!" Axel held it up to Roxas.

Roxas shook his head. "It's too small on me. Hey, why don't you try it on?"

"If it doesn't fit you it won't fit me! I'm bigger than you!"

"Sure it will. You're only bigger in height. You're way skinnier than me though" Roxas was working on pulling Axel's zip up hoodie off now.

Axel shrugged the piece of clothing off and pulled his shirt off right after. He pulled the shirt off the hanger and over his head. "Holy shit! It fits" He looked at Roxas, amazed.

Roxas smirked. "Told you it would. You can keep it. Like I said before, it doesn't fit me anymore" Roxas said while he walked around Axel, admiring his stomach. The shirt was a little short, but then again, that's how Axel wore all his shirts. He liked to show a bit of skin.

"Are you ever gonna get a shirt on? We're gonna be late" Axel said as he playfully punched Rox's shoulder.

Roxas nodded and went through his closet in search of a shirt. "Do you hafta pick up Demyx too?" He glanced over his shoulder

Axel nodded. "'Course. Lazy bastard got his license suspended" He chuckled a bit after that. "Got caught driving with…like, 12 people jammed in his car when he only had his N"

At this Roxas laughed. He finally pulled out a shirt and pulled it on. He grabbed a necklace from on top of his dresser and clipped it at the back of his neck. "Okay, let's go"

Axel grabbed his hoodie and shirt from the floor and followed Roxas to the front door.

After a short drive, they arrived in the parking lot of a trashy apartment building. Axel got out of the car and walked to the door of the building and opened the door.

"What? You don't even need a key??" Roxas was next to Axel, examining the doorknob.

Axel chuckled. "Not like it really matters. You only have one door on your house too, don't you?" He walked in and started up the stairs. Roxas was left standing in the doorway, pondering what Axel had said and seeing all sorts of logic behind it. "Rox?" Axel called. Roxas was instantly brought back to earth and following Axel up the stairs.

They got to the second floor and Axel walked into apartment number 9. Roxas followed him through the doorway. "Who's' there?" Roxas heard someone call.

"Ding dong!" Axel replied. Roxas gave him a funny look, although Axel couldn't see, courtesy of the fact that Roxas was behind him.

"Ding dong?! Every time you come in here you have something new to say, don't you?" Roxas saw a boy walk out of what he presumed to be a bedroom. Said boy had a blonde mullet, which Roxas thought was totally weird. "Who's the kid?"

Axel pulled Roxas in front of him. "Meet Roxas" Roxas waved meekly.

"Hiya, Roxas. I'm Demyx" Demyx smiled pleasantly. "Crap! Running late! Gotta get dressed!" Demyx went back to the bedroom to get dressed.

Five minutes later, they were in Axel's car. Demyx was sitting in the back seat. "Um…where's Demyx's friend? Wasn't he gonna bring someone too?" Roxas asked.

"Yea, he'll be meeting us there. He said he'd go there straight from the office" Demyx said.

Axel burst out laughing. "Office?! Rox has a right to know, Dem"

Demyx sighed and nodded. "I guess we wouldn't be able to hide it for long, huh? Considering he's proly gonna be on the pole as soon as he gets in there…" Demyx couldn't help but chuckle at Roxas's bewildered look.

"What am I missing here?"

"Zexion, Demyx's boyfriend, is a male stripper" He started laughing again. "Seriously, with the clothes he wears who in their right mind would believe he worked in an office?!"

"His job can be in an office!" Demyx defended. "He just has to be called in!"

Axel started the car and drove to the bar

* * *

Okay so...didn't get the whole date in this but I wanted to update before I got too lazy again XD Reviews are greatly apreciated!!!


	6. A Couple Drinks and Dancing

Kay, here come the excuses...Okay, so, I skipped a single day of school and my mom found and grounded me for an ENTIRE MONTH with NO computer OR video games. And not only did they take away my internet, they took away myMONITER as well so I couldn't even finish this chappie while I was grounded and it was all really painful. And so, since I couldn't update any of my stories cuz I didn't know exactly what was going on, I started a new one. I'll post it soon. I think I'll call it 'The Glass Between Us' Sounds kewl doesn't it? It'll be a Zemyx ficc and I've already got a lot of chapters on paper, I just have proof read and type them up and post it. Anywhoo, Thanks you to all my reviewers, you give me the love I need to be able to continue this story. And sorry NightRose, I couldn't use your suggestion because I already had this awesome plan in my head and it didn't include that. Maybe in a later chapter tho Anyways, I'll quit rambling and let you get onto the actual chapter XD

* * *

They arrived at the bar and stepped out of the car. Demyx almost squealed when he saw his boyfriend leaning on the brick wall of the club, cigarette in hand. Demyx walked to him and gave him a quick kiss, as there were still 'children' present. Demyx though of Axel as a child because of how immature he could be sometimes. And Roxas wasn't technically even of age yet.

But Zexion had other plans. Roxas blushed and made a face when he saw Zexion's tongue slip into Demyx's mouth. "Doesn't it look fun?" Roxas almost jumped when he heard Axel speak next to him. He looked sideways to see Axel looking at Demyx and Zexion. Roxas made another face.

Zexion and Demyx finished and looked over at Axel and Roxas. Zexion smiled and walked up to Roxas. "You must be Axel's date. I'm Zexion" He held out his hand. Roxas shook it timidly. "You're scared? What's your name?" Zexion asked, softening his voice a bit.

"I'm not scared! And my name's Roxas" He looked to the side, defiantly. Zexion smirked and walked into the club. Axel took Roxas's hand and led him in.

As soon as Roxas stepped through the door, he felt a rush of adrenaline. _I suddenly want to dance._ But he didn't yet. Instead, he wondered how Axel had gotten them all into the bar without an ID.

Axel noticed the way the younger was looking at him. "I know a lot of people" He smiled. "This is _my_ area of town" Then he went to the bar and came back with two glasses in hand. He handed one to Roxas.

Roxas accepted the drink but it wasn't until ten sniffs later that he actually took a sip. The drink was gone in ten minutes. This is where Roxas grabbed Axel's hand and pulled him into the middle of the dance floor. _How hard can it be to dance?_ He wondered. _It looks like everyone's just moving around to the rythem, I can do that..._ But it proved to be harder than he thought. He only got it properly when Axel put his hands on Roxas's hips and kept him in rythem.

Pretty soon Zexion and Demyx were on the dance floor too. As Roxas watched Zexion's body sway back and forth against Demyx, he realized just how talented Zexion must've had to be to keep up with his 'job'.

Zexion noticed Roxas watching him and winked at him. He smiled when he saw Roxas blush and turn back to Axel.

Axel pressed his body close to Roxas's. "Did you like that drink?" He said into Roxas's ear. When he felt a nod against his cheek he smiled and pushed Roxas toward Zexion and Demyx. "Include him for a minute" He said and walked off the dance floor and to the bar.

"He's all yours, Zexy" Demyx said. Zexion grinned and draped his arms over Roxas's shoulders. "Now, you dance with a pro" Zexion whispered into Roxas's ear, which sent a shiver down his spine. Zexion's grin widened a bit and he started moving, grinding his hips against Roxas's, then down to his thigh.

Roxas tried to immitate these movements but failed horribly. It wasn't until he was just getting it that he felt a tap on his shoulder, then he heard Zexion in front of him. "Just a few more minutes, he's just starting to get it"

Roxas heard Axel's laughter from behind him. "Alright, but I get to watch" Zexion nodded at this.

As soon as Axel got Roxas back he handed the drinks in his hands to Demyx. "Hold these, and don't drink them. Think you can do that?" Demyx nodded. Axel took hold of Roxas's hips again. Roxas didn't realize how good Zexion was until now, when he had something to compare to. _But Axel's good in his own way. _Roxas draped his own arms around the back of Axel's neck.

Once they finished, they sat at the table Demyx and Zexion had taken only minutes ago. "Eugh!" Roxas covered his eyes with his hands once he sat down. Demyx and Zexion pulled away and looked at Roxas.

Demyx pushed the two drinks across the table to Roxas and Axel. "He's like a kid...What? Little boy can't handle to see a bit of boy on boy action?" Demyx teased. Roxas just took his drink and stuck out his tongue and pulled down his eyelid. Zexion chuckled at this.

Axel put his arm around Roxas's shoulders. "Hey, this _kid_ is my boyfriend, so don't tease" But he could barely get the words out before he was laughing as well.

Roxas, however, wasn't laughing. _Did he just say I'm his boyfriend??_ Roxas watched Axel with curiosity. Once Axel calmed down he tapped his shoulder. "Did you just call me your..._boyfriend_??" He asked.

Axel smiled and nodded. "Yea, I guess I did"

Demyx leaned over the table with his hands cupped around his mouth. "You're s'posed to kiss him now" Axel shook his head.

"I've already kissed-" But he was cut off when he felt Roxas's hand on his cheek, turning his head, and then his lips not long after. Demyx clapped and cheered. Axel reached over to smack him but he couldn't find him until Roxas pulled away, and by then Axel had already given up.

While they were leaving the bar, Axel turned to Roxas. "So, you wanna crash at my place for the night or do you wanna go home? I don't think your follks'll notice too much cuz you didn't get very drunk" Roxas shook his head.

"But if they _do_ find out, I'll be locked in my room until I waste away to nothing" He almost laughed. "And besides, I wanna see your place. I mean, I've even seen Demyx's place before I even met him" At this, Zexion glanced over at Demyx.

"They came upstairs to let me know they were there" Demyx defended.

Axel laughed while he opened the car door an the passenger side and pulled the seat back to let Demyx and Zexion in. While the other two boys climbed into the car, Roxas tilted his head. "You don't even lock your car door?" He asked in disbelief. "What if someone steals it?"

Axel shrugged and pushed the seat back and walked to his own side. He started speaking again once him and Roxas were in the seats. "The bouncers here know my car and they know me. And I want a new car anyways" He started the engine and pulled the door shut. "And I can't get a new one," Strapped his seatbelt on, "until this one's gone" He smiled at Roxas.

Roxas tilted his head again. "Why can't you?"

Axel jerked his head toward the backseat. "Demyx won't let me" Roxas saw Demyx grinning like a mad man in the backseat.

"Okay…Weird"

Axel nodded. "No one's really too sure why he won't either. He just dowsn't want me to get rid of my car" Then he added, "Oh, by the way, my place is really nothing next to Demyx's. I'm amazed at how he manages to keep it clean between me rooting through it and him and Zexy living in it" He grinned

Roxas heard a muttered "Mooch" from the backseat. He looked over his shoulder to see Demyx pretending to pout. Roxas laughed.

* * *

Okay, I know this is labled an AkuRoku story but I think I might make a chapter all about Demyx and Zexion. But, hey, who doesn't like Zemyx? They're kute Anyways, about the chapter, I know, it's proly not quite as good as you all had expecfted, and for that I apologize. But I liked it, I thought it was kute. And I finally finished the date, which took me like, three chapters XD So let me know what you thought. Good? Bad? I always love reviews, they make me happy


	7. Rocky Horror Picture Show

Grr! Again I am caught by the writing muse and kept up to an ungodly hour to finish the chapter…XD Anyhow…here's chapter 7. Hope you enjoy

* * *

By time they got back to Axel's apartment, Roxas' buzz was near an end and he was feeling strangely tired. He slowly clambered out of the car and allowed Zexion to push the seat forward.

Axel led them all up the stairs, but turned left, while Demyx and Zexion turned right to get to their apartments.

Axel opened the door to reveal a very messing apartment. There were all kinds of things written on the walls and vulgar pictures. Apparently whoever lived in this apartment before wanted everyone to know they were there.

"Sorry 'bout the mess. And ignore the walls. There's a whole load of crap on them, unless you're bored, then they're amusing" Axel grinned at the smaller boy. "Oh, do you mind sharing a bed, or should I set up on the couch?"

Roxas smiled. "I'm cool with sharing," He said before opening the refrigerator door. He was surprised by how little food was in there. "Do you eat?" He asked the older boy, who was currently in the living room, trying to get a signal on his TV.

"Yep, but all the food is at Demyx's place. He likes to feed us apparently. And they don't lock their door so I can sneak in there whenever I want when I'm hungry in between meals" Axel said.

"Oh…" Roxas' expression fell. So he moved to the cupboard and peeked in. "Are these crackers still good?" He asked, pulling out an unopened box of snack crackers.

"Should be. I don't usually let food go bad. And besides, stale crackers still taste good, they just get a bit chewy" Roxas could've sword he heard the smile in Axel's voice.

So Roxas took the box out and sat next to Axel on the couch. "What, you don't even get a proper signal in here?" Rhetorical question. "What about movies?" Roxas looked to the side, at Axel.

Axel nodded. "They're in the side of the TV stand" Axel pointed at the small box that supported the television. "Pick a movie"

Roxas sifted through the small selection of videotapes that Axel owned. And yes, I did say videotapes. How old school. He eventually pulled out the only video that looked somewhat interesting, and showed it to Axel. "What's this one about?"

Axel jumped up and took the tape from Roxas. "So that's where it was! I thought I accidentally sent it to blockbuster when I rented movies last week!" He kissed the cover. "This, my friend, is Rocky Horror Picture Show" Axel said, almost proudly.

Roxas nodded. "I _can_ read, you know. What's it about?"

Axel shook his head, then popped the video into the VCR. "You'll see" He pressed play on the VCR and flopped back onto the couch.

Roxas sat next to him and opened the crackers. He vaguely wondered what might have happened to the remote control.

---

Roxas awoke to a cramped neck, an arm wrapped around his shoulders, and a slight buzz in his head. He looked up to see that Axel was asleep, still sitting upright on the couch, and Roxas had been using him as a pillow. He looked to the clock on the stove, and noted that it said eleven o'clock. _Wow, I must've fallen asleep during the movie…that was a freaky movie…I think_.

Roxas pulled away from Axel's arm and stretched. "So much for setting up the bed…" He yawned before getting up to put the crackers away.

Then he heard the door open and jumped. But then he saw Demyx poke his head in and smile when he saw Roxas. "Good morning!" He said cheerfully. "Is Axe still asleep?" He looked around for said redhead.

Roxas pointed at the couch. "We fell asleep on the couch last night" He laughed.

Demyx nodded. "Well, you'd better scuttle over to my place before breakfast gets cold. Axel slept in so he gets to eat cold food. Ha Ha! I love karma" Demyx followed Roxas out of the apartment and through the door opposite from it.

"Whoa! Smells good" Roxas sniffed the air again, wondering what that smell was.

Demyx gestured to the table. "Take a seat, I'll get you a plate" Demyx said before walking away. He came back moments later with a plate full of eggs and bacon, with two pieces of toast sitting a bit over the edge. "Hope you enjoy"

Roxas nodded and dug in.

---

Roxas finished his meal in ten minutes. "Whoa!" Demyx commented. "Could you've eaten any faster?" He asked, partially surprised, partially sarcastic.

That's when Roxas heard someone walking behind him, and when he turned, he saw morning Zexion. Not much to see there, besides very messy slate colored hair.

Zexion sat in the chair diagonal to Roxas, and allowed his head to fall loudly to the table surface. "So earlyyyyyy" He complained.

Demyx came up behind him and ruffled his hair. "It's almost noon"

Zexion raised his hand, trying to hit Demyx in the head. "Don't lie" He mumbled.

Roxas laughed.

Demyx brought a plate out from the kitchen with two pieces of toast and cut pieces of apple and placed it in front of Zexion. Roxas stopped laughing. "Did I eat the last of the eggs?" He didn't realize how rude he had been until now.

But Demyx shook his head. "Nope, don't worry. Zexi-kins just doesn't eat eggs"

Roxas tilted his head. "Why not? Do they taste bad to you?" He asked, wondering what kind of person doesn't like eggs.

Demyx shook his head again. "Vegetarian. Thinks eating something that was once breathing and had a beating hearty at one point is disgusting" Roxas noticed Zexion gag, he assumed he was thinking about it.

"Well, when you put it that way…it does sound cruel" Roxas said aloud, but shrugged it off.

Demyx realized he forgot something, and ran back to the kitchen. He came back with four glasses and a carton of orange juice. "Juice?" He offered. Roxas nodded.

* * *

Yea, so…what do you think? I like it, although it drags on a bit. Wow, I just realized that I've updated…like…four times within the same 48 hours…scary…

Also, if you don's know Rocky Horror Picture Show...Look it up on Wikipedia. It's really difficult to explain and it is currently 1:30 in the morning and I am friggin tired!! XD


	8. To the Mall and Back Again

Okay, I am sorry for the gap in time between updates. I've been busy on my other story. So, here it is! The next installment of DNCT!! Oh! I believe it is also worth mentioning that I have switched computers and now my word program has no spellcheck, so please forgive any spelling errors that I probly have in here. And I can't find any better word programs that don't cost anything!! Maybe I need a beta...If anyone's interested, lemmie know :)

* * *

Axel stretched and yawned loudly. He opened his eyes and saw the blue screen of the TV staring at him. When he looked around he noticed that Roxas was nowhere to be found. "Must already be at Demyx's place" He got up and walked across the hall to the apartment where he was always fed.

When he got in, he was assaulted by the smell of eggs and bacon. Without a word he walked to the kitchen and piled his plate with whatever was leftover. "Morning" He mumbled through a full mouth and he sat in the chair at the table.

"It's noon" Demyx chastised. Axel merely shrugged.

"Fine, good noon" He corrected himself. "It sounds stupid...Where's Roxy?" He took another bite.

"Washroom" Demyx said plainly. Roxas came back to the table 30 seconds later.

"Morning sleepy head" He stood behind Axel and tried to comb through his hair with his fingers while Demyx mumbled something about it being noon. Roxas eventually gave up and grabbed the brush from Demyx's room.

"Ow! Be gentler. I'm very susceptible to pain" Axel finished his meal.

"My apologies, my lord. Will you ever be able to forgive me?" Roxas mocked.

"Hmm, I'll think about it" Axel replied, but received a smack upside the head and Roxas sat in the chair next to him, arms crossed across his chest. Axel dove to his knees and rubbed his face against Roxas' shoulder. "You're forgiven! You're forgiven! Just don't give me the silent treatment!!" He begged.

Roxas shrugged. "I'll think about it" Then he smiled at Axel and gave him a quick kiss. "I was only joking, you know. I can't believe you fell for it!"

Axel sat back into his seat, pouting. "So," Demyx started, "What do you two have planned for today?" Axel looked to Roxas.

"What time are you s'posed to be home?" He asked.

"Mom didn't give me a time, which means sometime before dinner" Was Roxas' reply.

Axel perked up a bit. "So, I'm assuming that's around five or six..." He received a nod. "Awesome! I still have five to six hours to do whatever I want with you" Axel did a little praise dance with his hands above then his head, then quickly stopped and cleared his throat. "Anyways...What do _you_ wanna do, Roxy?" Roxas simply shrugged. "Okay, how 'bout we go to the mall and hang out like normal teenagers?" Axel suggested.

Demyx gasped and nodded excitedly. But upon noticing Zexion's look of disapproval, he got on his knees and silently begged Zexion to agree. Zexion sighed and nodded. "Alright, let's go" Demyx jumped up, squealing happily.

"What about you? Or are you gonna stay here, sulking like an old widow?" Axel teased Roxas. "I'll even let you borrow some of my clothes so that you don't have to wear the same thing two days in a row" Roxas nodded and followed Axel across the hall.

Axel went into his bedroom and pulled out a few articles of clothing, before tossing them over to Roxas. "Those outta fit you" He then left the room and closed the door behind him. Roxas was undressed before looking at the shirt. It was black and had the logo of some band he had never heard of. He made a mental note to ask Axel about it after. He pulled on the pants next, also black, and then opened the door.

Seeing as Axel hadn't turned around yet, Roxas assumed he hadn't heard him open the door. So he snuck up behind Axel and poked him in the ribs from either side. Axel jumped and soon felt soft arms wrap themselves around his waist and a shorter body press against his. "Heya Roxy" He said, his voice a bit heavy. "The clothes fit?" He felt a nod against his back.

"Yea, but who're The Sick Puppies? Sounds kinda emo…" Roxas asked curiously. Axel laughed.

"I'll show them to you sometime. I think they're planning to show up at that club we went to last night in a few months, maybe I'll take you. That is, of course, if you're a good boy" Axel teased, but received a pinched tummy thanks to said 'good boy'.

"You ready, Demyx?" Axel asked upon arriving back in Demyx and Zexion's living room. Demyx stumbled out of his bedroom with a shirt pulled half way over his head. "Help" He squeaked. Roxas stifled a giggle when Axel pulled the shirt off over Demyx's head. Demyx took the shirt and half ran back to his bedroom.

After a couple seconds they heard Zexion yelling. "No! You're not wearing that! You'll get ketchup on it again!" This time the giggle wasn't stifled. Axel grinned.

"Poor Demmy wants to wear Zexi's clothes, but Zexi won't let him cuz he'll stain it. Such tragedy!" Axel dramatically put the back of his hand to his forhead, pretending he would faint. Roxas laughed loudly.

After a bit more debating from the bedroom, Demyx exited the bedroom, wearing a rather tight black shirt that was laced along the sides.

"Finally convinced Zexi, did ya?" Axel grinned.

Demyx nodded. "But I'm not allowed to eat while we're there, or touch the shirt with my hands, or any other part of my body, and I'm not allowed to touch anything that's not mine…"

"Heh...that's…um…odd" Roxas laughed uncomfortably.

"I think Zexi's a little bit manipulative…" Axel rested his arms over his two friend's shoulders and sighed, again, being too dramatic, considering the situation.

Not long later the four were sitting in the car, Zexion and Demyx in back, and zooming toward the mall. Demyx let out a sqeal of delight and clapped his hands when the shopping centre came into view. Axel turned the music up.

They drove around the parking lot for a few minutes because Axel was being stubborn. He wanted a pull-through that was close to the mall. Problem; the mall was busy. There weren't many pull throughs anywhere. (Like Metrotown in Vancouver)

Axel finally found a spot and parked. Roxas got out of the car and pulled the seat forward. Demyx and Zexion climbed out. "Remind me why we took Axel's car again?" Zexion asked.

Axel grinned at Zexion. "My car is the only one between the four of us that's got four seats AND is legal" He grabbed Roxas' hand and walked. "So, tell me Roxy, why were you running away from the police when we first met?"

Blushing, Roxas shrugged. "I stole a candybar"

Axel burt out laughing. "Bull shit! They won't chase you down for a single candybar" He knew from personal experience.

"...I stole a few of them"

"I still don't believe you" Axel said, calming down from his laughing fit. "But I won't push"

They got into the mall through a sportswear store. However, it took them a while because Demyx saw a pair of shoes he liked and made the clerk get him a different size. Then he decided he didn't like them and they left.

"You're a real jerk, you know?" Roxas said to Demyx while they left the store.

Demyx nodded. "I do that on purpose" Zexion smacked the back of his head.

"How rude"

After two hours of walking around the mall, trying on the most ridiculous outfits they could find, and buying hardly anything, they decided to sit down for lunch. Roxas, Demyx, and Axel, being typical teenagers, went straight for A & W while Zexion went to a Thai place. they met up at a table in a semi-secluded corner (Basically, Zexion got his food first and picked their table).

"Damn, Zexion. You're so gloomy, choosing to sit in the darkest corner you could find" Axel remarked. All he recieved from the silver haired man was a glare and a mushroom in the forhead. "Hey! I'm hot enough as it is without having spicy food on my forhead"

Roxas and Demyx laughed at Axel's conceitedness.

Once everyone had finished eating, they decided to stop at the supermarket to grab some groceries for dinner and then to go home. Axel lead the way to the Safeway that was attatched to the mall. "Hey, can we stop at the liquor store too?" Axel asked.

Zexion nodded. "I don't see why not, as long as you stay mildly sober this time"

Axel looked at Roxas. "Do ya wanna stay for dinner? We have to have a bit of an early dinner anyways cuz Zexy's gotta get to work"

Roxas nodded. "But maybe I'll stay sober this time. My mom'll catch on if I come home crunked"

Axel smiled and lead the way.

* * *

Sorry, but I had to end it there. I had no good spots to end after that so I would've ended up with 2 chapters in this if I didn't stop it there. And I know it may seem like a good thing to you guys, but it also means that you would've had to wait twice as long for this...Anyways, Two updates in one night, go me:P 


	9. Secrets

Don't you all love me? I updated. I've been doing a lot of that lately. I've also been keeping up with my homework...strange. I never do either of those... Maybe it's 'cuz I havn't shown much interest in anything else. All I've been doing lately is school work and writing. I'm being responsible, GO ME!! Anyways, enjoy

* * *

By time they got back to the apartment, it was four o'clock. Demyx took all the bags into his apartment so he could get started on dinner while Axel went toward his own apartment. "You can do over to Dem's if you like. I just need to shower quickly"

Roxas nodded and went into Demyx and Zexion's shared apartment. "Do you need any help?" He asked. Seeing Demyx struggling with the bags, Roxas grabbed some of them and lifted them off Demyx's arm without being asked.

Demyx smiled at him. "Thanks, Rox. You can put those on the table, it's just Axel's booze"

Roxas did as told and put them on the table.

Demyx put the rest of the bags on the counter and started pulling food items out. They had decided to have mini pizza's, potato salad, and fish sticks (To apeal to everyone's cravings)

Roxas came back to the kitchen and leaned against the counter. "So? Do you need any help with anything?"

"Well, I could use a back rub" Demyx said, then laughed at Roxas's expression. "I'm kidding, kidding" He grabbed an apron from the closet and tied the (misclolored) strings behind his neck. "The neck thing broke so we had to 'fix' it" Demyx chuckled.

Roxas smiled when he noticed how the taller blonde had 'fixed' the strings; srtings tied to the original stubs.

"But, yea, there's not much to do in the kitchen. You can get plates and set the table if you'd like. We need four plates, forks, knives, glasses, and paper towels"

Roxas nodded and, after a lot of guessing cupboards and drawers, carried the plates and cutlery to the table. Then he went back for the glasses.

When he finished setting the table, he went back to the kitchen. "Where did Zexion go?"

"Oh, he probably went to our room to play on his laptop. He's a bit antisocial" Demyx smiled apologetically. "But he can do some pretty amazing things on that computer. I guess you could say he's a bit of a techno geek"

"That's a good thing for you," Zexion walked out of the room and toward them, "if you want to get together a band. It's easier to advertise over the internet, people aren't so hesitant to show interest or reply"

Roxas looked at Demyx. "You're trying to get a band together?"

Demyx blushed and shrugged. "Not really a band, just people to jam with. It's more enjoyable when other people are there with you, making the same sound by different means"

Zexion sighed. "If he had been as passionate about school as he is about music, he would have been able to pass with straight A's"

"And now he's stuck with crap-rate jobs because of his low low marks" Axel, who no one had noticed enter, mocked Demyx.

"Oh yeah? And how were your marks?" Roxas poked him in the chest.

"Pfft! I dropped in grade nine" _Right after my dad kicked me out._ He sighed at the memory. "If I had stayed in school, then I'd be in my grad year"

Roxas blinked at him. "How old are you?"

"Eighteen. Lemmie guess, you're seventeen...maybe sixteen" Axel studied Roxas's face a bit. "Definitely seventeen"

Roxas eyed him suspiciously. "How would you know the difference? A year in a teenager doesn't make any noticable difference"

"I'm magic" Axel replied. "Magical Axel" He grinned and grabbed a glass from the table. "How long will dinner be?" He asked as he pulled a bottle of apple juice from the fridge.

"It'll be done in," Demyx looked at the timer on the stove, "ten more minutes"

Axel nodded. "Anyone else want some?"

Roxas nodded and Zexion simply took the bottle from Axel's hand and filled the remaining three glasses at the table.

Axel shrugged and took a long sip from his glass. "Aaahh, nothing like a nice cold glass of apple juice after a nice hot shower" He looked at Roxas and noticed the slight tinge in his cheeks. "You just pictured me in the shower, didn't you?"

Roxas's beet red face would have been answer enough, but he fought it. "What?! Of course I didn't!" He said, far too quickly. "Why would I do something like that?" Insert awkward laugh here. "I was just thinking of...thinking of...of, umm...Yeah, I did" He sighed in defeat.

The redhead put his arm around Roxas's shoulders. "It's perfectly normal to have sexual thoughts about some one as attractive as me" He laughed when he recieved a shove in reply. Nonetheless, he swooped down for a kiss, making poor Roxie's face turn even redder...if possible.

"Let's go sit at the table, we'll be in the way here" Axel guided Roxas to the table and sat him down in a chair.

Ten minutes later, Demyx was carrying two large plates and placing them on the table. Zexion followed, carrying the tub of potato salad and a spoon for scooping.

"And dinner is served!" Demyx announced. "Dig in!"

By time they had finished eating and cleaning, it was 5:30 and time for everyone to leave.

Zexion went to his and Demyx's shared room to change. When he came out, he was wearing rather tight clothing that revealed everything without actually revealing it, all black except for the silver metal pieces. He pulled on a black coat that went to his knees to cover himself, trying to ensure he wouldn't be hit on during his walk to work.

He gave Demyx a quick kiss and waved at Roxas and Axel. "I'll see you again" He said as he walked past Roxas, and then he was gone.

"Man, that guy sounds really suggestive sometimes" Axel complained. "'I'll see you later'" He said in a forced deep voice, mocking Zexion.

"You're just jealous" Demyx teased.

Axel snorted and suddenly Roxas was sent to memory land. _I've only ever known one person who made that kind of noise. _But he was pulled back by thin hands shaking him. "Uhh?" He looked up at Axel and put his hands on the other's face, trying to push him away. "Stop sha-king me-ee-ee!!" The redhead stopped shaking him.

"Time to go, get your shoes"

Roxas did so. Then he stood up and waved at Demyx. "Thank you for dinner, it was really good"

Demyx grinned and waved back. "Tell that to the food companies"

Roxas followed Axel into the hall, down the stairs, and then to his car. He pulled on the handle, remembering that Axel didn't lock his car doors very often. The door opened and he ducked in.

The drive was somewhat quiet, besides Axel's drumming on the steering wheel. After a while, Axel spoke. "Didja have fun?"

Roxas nodded, slow to react. "Yeah, lots"

"Why so quiet?"

"...Sorry" Roxas urned his gaze from the window to Axel, to see him giving him sideways glances. "I just have something on my mind" Then, knowing Axel would ask, he added, "Homework"

Axel knew Roxas was lying, he was easy to read, but nodded, pretending to understand.

Roxas didn't realize that Axel remembered where he lived, so he was surprised when Axel pulled into his driveway. "Well, here we are"

Roxas nodded a bit awkwardly, not sure of what do. Luckily, Axel seemed to.

He leaned toward Roxas, pulling the younger's face closer with a hand on his cheek, and kissed him.

Roxas knew his face was red when he felt Axel run his tongue across his bottom lip. He allowed his lips to part, but was rather disapointed when Axel pulled away. He opened his eyes, not remembering when he closed them, and looked up at Axel. Then he looked where Axel was looking and saw Namine in the window.

"Come in with me" Roxas took hold of Axel's hand and looked at him with pleading eyes.

Axel laughed and opened his car door. "I'll stay, but not for long. Just long enough to greet your family"

Roxas pouted.

"Sorry Roxie, but I gotta work later" He got out of the car and walked down the driveway.

Roxas quickly jumped out and followed the other. "Where do you work?"

"Right now I'm just doing odd jobs. Mostly advertising on the streets" Axel knocked twice on the door, then opened it.

Roxas folowed Axel inside. "But you didn't work at all during the week you were at my house"

"That's because I had that week off" He waved. "Hello, Namine"

Namine smiled and waved back, even though they were mere meters away.

"Why aren't you at Kairi's?" Roxas asked. "You're always with Kairi"

Namine gave him a look. "She's not feeling well. I think she has mono"

"Mono?! Who's she been kissing this time?" Roxas asked, incrediously. When he noticed his mom, he laughed nervously and scratched the back of his head. "Um...hi mom"

"You shouldn't talk about Namine's friend like that" His mother scolded. Then she turned to Axel and smiled. "Hello Axel, would you like to stay for dinner?"

Axel shook his head. "No, but thank you. I have to work in an hour. I just came in to greet you and your husband"

"Oh, well my husband is out still, but I'll tell him you say hi" She smiled pleasently. "Oh, wait here a moment" And with that, she walked away. She returned a minute later with something bundled in her arms. She handed it to Axel. "You forgot your jacket. I washed it and fixed the hole in the arm for you"

Axel unfolded it and looked for the bullet hole. He found a small patch on the arm and smiled. "Thank you. Anyways, I have to go. I'll see you all later" He turned and walked out.

Roxas watched him leave, almost regretfully. He turned to his mom. "Mom, I need to tell you something"

* * *

What do you think he's gonna tell her? Hee hee!! Cliffie!! I'm so cruel, I know. Anyways, I have two things to say. First: Would you guys mind if I used first person instead of third? I find it much easier to describe everything when it's from a character's eyes.  
Second: I think I need a beta. I got a new computer and I can't even use spellcheck in stupid Wordpad and I can't find a free version of anything else. So let me know either if you know how I can get something with spellcheck, or if you want to be my beta. A plus to being a beta is that you get the chapter before anyone else (Insert smiley face here) and you'll get a thank you in my next chapter 


	10. Revealed

I'm sorry I took so long to post this. I actually had it done, like, a week ago, but my beta hasn't sent it back to me yet, so I beta'd it myself so you guys would have this chapter that might not even have been worth the wait, Hurray!! But it's content is wonderfully progressive, HuZzAh :D

* * *

Roxas pointed to the couch. "You might want to sit"_I know I do._ He turned to Nanime. "Would you mind going elsewhere?" He asked, hoping he didn't come across as rude. "I'll be done in a few minutes" She nodded and went upstairs.

Roxas patted the cusion next to him and his mother slowly walked over and sat next to him. She wrapped her arm around his shoulders when she noticed his torn expression.

"What's wrong? Did you get hurt?" She asked, worried for her son's well being.

Roxas watched the carpet by his feet, not wanting to see his mother's expression. He had actually tried to do this a few times before, but always chickened out and said he was having girl troubles. He didn't want that to happen again.

"I...I like Axel" He said, speaking so fast that his words were almost one.

She didn't seem to understand. "Well, of course you like him, honey. He _is_ your friend, isn't he?"

Roxas shook his head. "Not like that. I mean...I really like Axel. Really really like him. No... wait..." He rubbed his chin, then whispered, "I _love_ him"

His mother's eyes widened and she let go of Roxas cover her mouth with her hands. Tears sprang to her eyes.

"I'm sorry" Roxas said quietly. "I didn't mean to upset you"

"Upset me?" She asked angrily. "This is far from upsetting. How long has this been going on?"

Roxas was suddenly afraid. "U-um...not very long. Wait...do you mean the liking Axel thing or the fact that I'm gay?"

"You've known for longer?! When did you realize it?"

"A few years ago...I tried to tell you a few times, but I was afraid _this _would happen!" Roxas stood up and stormed to his room, slamming the door behind him and crumpling on his bed.

His mother didn't continue to yell at him from the bottom of the stairs, nor did she come up to apologise for reacting so badly. Roxas piccked up his cell phone and dialed Axel's cell, hoping to god that he would answer. And that said red head wouldn't mind talking for a minute or two.

After the fourth ring, when Roxas was about to hang up, Axel answered. "Yeah? What's up?" He sounded out of breath and when Roxas looked at the clock, he realized Axel was probably at work now.

"Crap! I'm sorry, I didn't realize it's been that long. I'll let you get back to work, just call me when you get off, kay?" He stumbled over his words a bit. "Okay?"

"It's alright, I can take my break now. Just a sec" Axel said, then Roxas heard him talking to someone briefly. "Okay, talk to me"

Roxas took a deep breath. He felt bad for calling Axel right now and taking him away from his job, especially since he was paying all his own rent and groceries, but he really wanted someone to talk to. He didn't think Namine would quite understand.

"I told my mom" He said. "About me and you. Then she totally freaked out. I don't know what to do" He didn't even notice when the tears started to fall from his eyes and onto his hands.

"Shit" Axel murmered. "Okay, I'll be there in 20 minutes"

"No! You're busy. Just come over after, okay? Please?" Roxas almost begged.

He could almost hear thehesitant nod over the phone. "Alright, we'll go somewhere, then. I'll take you out to eat or something"

"Okay, thank you"

"Love you. Keep your tears to a minimal until I'm there to hold you"

Roxas laughed a bit, sniffling and wiping his eyes with the hem of his shirt. "Will try. Love you too" And with that, he hung up the phone. He lay on his side and put his cell next to him. If Axel called, he wanted to be able to answer it right away.

* * *

Lemmie know what you think, please!! I know it's short, but I can't go further into the story with this chapter. Anyways, I will love you lost if you review, and if I get lots of reviews, I'll maybe write a oneshot for you guys -grin- Most common vote wins. Keep it in Kingdom Hearts, though,please.


	11. Back to Axel's

I'm warning you now not to expect great things from this chapter...But I have a good reason for my absence!! I met someone, horray for me!! And he's one of the biggest distractions ever XD I would go on about how awesomazing he is, but I am extremely tired!! Running off four hours of sleep (at most) a night for two weeks is not a good idea...Anyways, please try to ignore the pure uncreativeness of this chapter and enjoy it.

* * *

It was a few hours later when I received a text message. I read it, then looked out the window to see Axel's car in front of my house. I quickly pulled on my jacket and shoes, then snuck outside. It was almost midnight, so my mom was asleep. Apparently dad hadn't come home again tonight. Whenever he had to work late at night or early in the morning, he'd just sleep at work and come home the next day.

I jogged up the driceway toward the road and pulled open the car door. I instantly felt better when I got in and closed the door. Axel's presense tended to do that for me.

Axel reached over and pulled me into a hug. "Hey, babe. How you holdin' up?" He asked kindly.

I rested my forehead on his shoulder. "Good, I guess. Mom didn't talk to me after I called, so I don't know how she's doing"

Axel rubbed my back for a while before releasing me, placing a quick kiss on my lips, and turning toward the road. "Where do you want to go?"

I looked at my lap, thinking. "...I don't think I want to go anywhere public..."

Through my preferal vision, I saw Axel nod. "Then my place?"

I nodded. "Yeah" I winced at how dull my voice sounded, just noticing it now.

There was a jerk as my red head pulled up the parking break, and we started forward.

We drove in silence for most of the way, Axel's hand on my knee except when he needed to shift gears. I didn't even notice when we pulled onto the bumpy road that led to his apartment, or even when we pulled into the parking lot. Not until the car stopped, rather suddenly, in a parking space did I look up and realize we were already there.

Axel gave me a worried look before opening the door and getting out. I got out too, slamming the door behind me, and then followed Axel through the apartment building's broken front door.

We walked quietly through the hall, up the stairs, and through another hall. I almost walked into Axel when he stopped in front of his door. "You can go inside and lay down or something, I just need to talk to Demyx and get some food for us" Axel said, but didn't leave right away.

I stared at the floor, not willing to be alone. Axel apparently noticed, since he took my hand and gently pulled me toward the other side of the hall. He placed a quick kiss on the top of my head before opening the other door and walking in.

Demyx looked up when he heard the door open and his face lit up when he saw me. "Roxy! I thought you were staying home tonight? Not that you're not welcome, I mean. You're always welcome, but-" He was cut off when Axel glared at him.

"Sorry Demyx, something came up. I'm just here to get some food and let you know I made it back alive"

My grip on Axel's hand tightened a bit and, again, he noticed and looked at me. "What's wrong?"

Still staring blankly at the floor, I managed to mumble, "I wanna stay here"

Axel smiled a bit and kissed my head again. "Okay, scratch that. You mind if we stay here?" It was directed at Demyx.

"Yeah, sure" I was pulled toward the sofa by a worried Demyx. "Now tell me what's wrong"

I frowned, then looked up at Axel as he sat on the sofa arm next to me and draped his arm across my shoulders.

"He came out of the closet and his mother didn't react very well..." Axel answered for me. I felt hot tears welling up in my eyes, not even sure of why.

I heard shuffling behind me and then felt a hand patting the top of my head. I looked behind me to see Zexion, looking strangely sympathetic.

"Zexion?" I croaked, then cleared my throat and looked back up at him. But he just turned and went into the kitchen.

"The same kind of thing happened to him" Demyx whispered into my ear.

Zexion walked back toward us with an apple in hand. "But it was my fault. I skrewed up" He took a bite of the apple, then spoke again after swallowing it. "Just a warning" And with that, he returned to his bedroom.

I looked at Demyx curiously. "What does he mean by that? How do you skrew up?"

But Demyx shook his head. "I still don't get it. I say he's just blaming himself for liking boys, but he always denies it" The other boy shrugged his shoulders.

I looked back toward the doorway Zexion had left through when a thought dawned on me. "How old is he?"

"Sixteen" Demyx replied.

"Sixteen?!" I cried out in shock.

* * *

So? Like? Hate? Probably hate, I hate it. It just doesn't sound good...But I'll probably redo it someday. For now, you're stuck with this crap. And for that, I apologize. Although it's pretty good...considering the fact that I think I'm going to black out on my keyboard...At the very least, you could review and tell me about little tricks to fall asleep. I don't know any except warm milk, which is bad since milk it's self is bad enough O.o


	12. Zexion

I'm alive!!! Yays!!

* * *

I woke to an aching neck and the sound of sizzling. I sat up and rubbed my neck. The clock on the VCR said it was nine. I looked toward the kitchen, which was where the sizzling was coming from.

"Axel?" The red-head was standing in front of the stove. My nose told me he was cooking bacon and eggs.

Axel turned around and grinned. "Rise and shine pumpkin!" He ran to me, placed a kiss on my forehead, and went back to the kitchen. "You fell asleep on the couch last night, and I didn't want to wake you by picking you up"

I just now realized that I was still in Demyx's apartment. "Where're Demyx and Zexion?" I asked, seeing their bedroom door open.

Axel turned and winked at me. "That's a secret" He chanted mischeviously.

I shook my head and sighed. "Well, I'm gonna take a shower. Think you have any clothes that might fit me?"

"Um... I have PJ's. All of my clean jeans are tight even on me. But my PJ's were just washed a couple days ago, and have a stretchy elastic waist" Axel grinned. "For when I finally get fat"

"I doubt that'll ever happen" I got up and started to leave.

"Oh! I'm outta shampoo, so unless you wanna use bar soap for your hair, shower here" Axel walked to me and wrapped his arms around my shoulders. He nuzzled the side of my face like a cat. "Love you"

I wrapped my arms around his waist and kissed his nose. "Love you, too. Now let me go. I stink"

Axel sniffed me, then wrinkled his nose. "You DO stink! Go shower" He quickly kissed me and darted back to the kitchen. "But be a little bit quick. Breakfast's almost done"

I nodded and went across the hall to retrieve Axel's PJ's.

Twenty minutes later, I sat at Demyx's table, across from Axel. There was a plate of crispy bacon and slightly overcooked eggs on my plate.

"I'm sorry... I usually leave the cooking to Demyx..." Axel pouted.

I smiled and took a bite. "Don't worry, anything'll taste good with enough salt"

Axel perked up and smiled. "Thanks"

We ate in silence mostly. I spent most of the meal thinking about last night and my Mother. I felt sad every time I thought about her and how I hurt her.

When we were done, I carried the dishes to the sink. Axel wrapped his arms around me from behind and rested his chin on top of my head while I washed the dishes.

I heard the door open, and then Demyx was shouting cheerily. "I got them, Axel!!"

Axel turned and ran to Demyx. "Really?! I didn't think you'd actually get them! Lemmie see! lemmie see!!"

I poked my head under Axel's arm to see what they were talking about and saw four slips of paper. "What's so exciting about paper?"

"These, my naive pookie, are tickets" A lanky arm was draped over my shoulders.

"To what?" I looked up at the acid green eyes that belonged to my lover.

"To what, he asks" He sighed. "These are tickets to a club. A really good one" Then he adressed Demyx. "What time does it start?"

"I figure if we leave at four, we should be able to get in, no problem" He looked at me. "Is this okay with you?"

I nodded. "I enjoyed the place we went to last time"

Demyx grinned. "You'll really like this place. It has much more class than the other place. And we'll still be able to get you in without ID"

There was a woosh of air as Zexion got inside and closed the door with his foot. His arms were full with bags of groceries. "We had to occupy ourselves cuz this bozo didn't realize that the ticket booth may not be open at seven in the morning" He sighed and put the groceries on the floor in the kitchen.

"We gotta find something to wear!" Demys said, exasperated. Axel nodded in agreement and ran to Demys's and Zexion's room with Demyx.

"I'll help you" I said as I walked over to the bag pile. Zexion smiled in thanks. I took all of the refrigeratable items and put them away, while Zexion put the rest of the items in the cupboard.

"Um..." I hesitated. "About what you said last night, about screwing up..."

"I didn't tell my parents until after I had been in a relationship with Demyx for almost a year... They were upset by the fact that I wasn't anything like they had hoped. They were so happy that they had a boy. They were proud that the family name would be carried on with me, and the next generation, and so on"

He paused and went to the couch and sat down. I sat on the couch adjacent to his to listen.

"Then, to add insult to injury, they felt that I didn't trust them enough to tell them that I'm gay earlier. But that doesn't matter. No matter when I told them, they still would have reacted the same"

There was a long silence before I finally asked, "How did they react?"

Zexion finally looked up at me, eyes shining. He was crying.

"I'm sorry! Y-you don't have to tell me..." I suddenlt felt very guilty for making him relive what may have been the worst experience of his life.

"...My Dad attacked me... with a knife" He looked down, his hair concealing his face from me.

"..." I didn't know what to say. My eyes were wide with fear. Fear? Was I afraid to hear what happened next?

"He shouted at me. 'You're not my son... If I had known you'd turn out like this, I-I would h-have killed you as a b-baby..."

His words trailed off into small sobs, and I felt tears spring to my eyes as well. It hurt to see him in this anguish. I stood and then sat next to him. Hesitantly, I reached over and put my hands on his shoulders.

His hands went up to his face as his sobs picked up and he leaned on my shoulder.

"I...I'm sorry...for asking..." I rubbed his shoulder and back, trying to be as comforting as possible. Tears ran down my cheeks as well. It had never occured to me that someone like him would have gone through something like that. It had never occured to me that he could keep his composure like he did after that.

I felt the need to be stronger. It wasn't fair for me to be crying on Axel's shoulder when I had gotten off so much easier than someone like Zexion.

* * *

Hmm... A bit angsty? Well, either way, I liked it. I wrote all in one sitting for you all!! Love me!! Naw, kidding, you don't have to love me. Anyways, I like how the story's progressing. What does everyone else think? By the way, I thoroughly enjoy the hyper and/or feedback reviews. So, if you don't have much to say, just yell at me to update. It makes me feel good XD

Also, if someone could inform me as to what a C2 is, I would muchly appreciate it. I've absolutely no clue


	13. AN

Hey, I'm just apologizing for not updating lately. I swear I was going to update, but then my hardrive broke itself and I lost all my data :( So now I have to start the chapters over. Oh well, maybe I'll be able to come up with something better. As my boyfriend says, this was an "unexpected upgrade" XD So just bear with me patiently. I love you all for not hurting me with sporks :D


End file.
